


The London Underground Book of Love [Podfic]

by china_nightingale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_nightingale/pseuds/china_nightingale
Summary: Podfic of the Children_of_the_Shadows fic:The cardinal rule of the London Underground is to never, ever make eye contact. It is a rule that, among many others, Sirius tends to follow despite his otherwise rebellious, non-rule-following nature. So the first time he makes eye contact with a human being in the subway comes as much of a shock to him as anyone else. Especially when he's unable to look away.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The London Underground Book of Love [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The London Underground Book of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702135) by [Children_of_the_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Children_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Children_of_the_Shadows). 



Length: 33 minutes

Music used: I Don't Even Know Your Name by Shawn Mendes

Listen online at [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-112573550/the-london-underground-book-of-love-by-children-of-the-shadows)

Download at [4shared](https://www.4shared.com/mp3/9PHElkLvea/The_London_Underground_Book_of.html)


End file.
